


remember me?

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brunch and Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Suga has a certain middle blocker from EJP Rajin visit by chance. After reconnecting, they go on a date and stumble through quite a few firsts.“I’m glad you think I’m sweet. I hope you like spicy curry, for when you lose of course.” Suga replies, calm as the breeze. The schoolteacher and middle blocker part ways, with Koushi blushing like a red camilia beneath his scarf.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Sugawara Koushi/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my constant thoughts about Suga being cared for by a quiet, sweet, yet stoic middle blocker. I hope you enjoy it!

Tatsuki was nervous, his usually cool skin on fire as the match finished. The win was narrow, but EJP Rajin as a team took the match point and secured it easily. The Adlers put up a solid defense and a challenge but at the last moment they slipped, and Suna blocked their serve easily.

The win didn't make him nervous, but rather _what he planned to do_. Sugawara and Tatsuki reconnected over a visit to Suga’s class to show them some basics. Suga was enamored, noticing how soft and sweet Tatsuki was with his little ones.

“Now remember, the key is to use your whole body when you move and not just what you need. Try again, ok?” Washio said, gentle as the breeze outside the gym. 

Koushi felt a twist in his chest as if someone unlocked the door and floodgates opened, full of love and affection for the middle blocker before him. Koushi was terrified, not knowing how to process these new and unexpected feelings about someone he barely remembered until now.

_How did this happen? How did I unlock all those flustered thoughts from my memory?_ Koushi ponders, watching Washio cheer as another one of his students successfully serves the ball. 

“Suga-sensei! Isn’t Washio-san so cool?” his smallest student yells, looking at Suga with eyes brighter than the fluorescent lights in the gym.

“He absolutely is, Aiko. Please remember to thank him for coming when we finish, ok?” Suga says, despite Aiko being the most polite student in his class.

Once everyone is cleaned up and sent home with their families, Suga starts locking up until he feels a hand on his slender shoulders.

“Ack! Washio-san, you startled me! Aren’t you on your way home?” Suga says, trying not to laugh at his own nervousness. The middle blocker is quiet as takes the keys from the teacher and proceeds to clean up and take down the gym on his own, insisting that Koushi not tire himself.

“Washio-san, thank you for cleaning up. You really didn’t have to. How can I -” Suga murmured, stumbling over his words as Tatsuki smiled at him, gentle as a touch across the cheek.

“Suga-san, come to our game this Saturday? I know you’re busy but it’s against the Adlers and I -” Washio says, trying to keep his voice calm against his better judgment, as his eyes show the excitement in them like fireworks.

“Yes! Absolutely, I can’t wait to see you play or rather lose. My kouhai is ruthless, you know.” Suga bragged, crossing his arms with a small smile.

  
  
  


“So I heard from Komori. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you on a date then if I don’t lose at the hands of Kageyama? There’s this lovely ramen shop I think you’ll enjoy, and I would really enjoy your company.” Washio says, his voice a nervous rattle. 

“Ok. On the off chance, you do lose at the hands of the Adlers, I’ll take you on a date of my choice. Fair is fair, Washio-san. I-I wouldn’t want you to feel taken advantage of by me and my little birds!” Suga laughs, too scared to make eye contact with the middle blocker.

“You could never take advantage of me Sugar, I-I mean Suga-san!” Washio nearly screeches.

“I’m glad you think I’m sweet. I hope you like spicy curry, for when you lose of course.” Suga replies, calm as the breeze. The schoolteacher and middle blocker part ways, with Koushi blushing like a red camelia beneath his scarf.

“Have I made a mistake, Rin? He was so blindsided by me asking and -”

“Tattsun, the sensei wants to be the future Washio-sensei. He’s trying to be your boyfriend, were you not listening to Motoya and me when we slept over? He’s into you!” Suna replied over the phone to Washio.

“Rin is right, the eyes he was making at you the last game were _not_ of a spectator. He’s trying to put a ring on it, Tatsuki. Just make sure you get lilies and not roses! We don’t want Suga-sensei thinking you have uncouth intentions off the bat, now. Just be yourself and bring milk, especially if we lose. Tobio tells us he likes his food spicy, ridiculously spicy.” Komori chirps, trying to get Tatsuki to relax.

“Alright, say you are completely right and the setter turned sensei also likes me? What then, Momo, Rin? You know I’m shy and -”

“Stop right there Tattsun. You’re taking him on a date, not consummating a marriage, yet. I need you to calm down, goodness you big baby. Just remember, be polite and charm him, yeah? Not to mention Ushijima mentioned Sugawara likes sweet and shy men!!” Suna chirps, trying to reassure him.

Tatsuki realizes he’s outwitted and outnumbered so he simply sighs, praying to every deity that his team does win so he can spare his mouth and his dignity from utter humiliation. _Sunday will come too fast, he thinks._

_Here we are now, the game is over and we won. I’m coming, Sugawara-sensei, I’m coming._ Tatsuki was quick to shower and get dressed, in a nicer shirt and jeans. He didn’t want to overdress, since it was food and a walk downtown. 

“Washio-san! I’m over here! I hope I didn’t make you wait too long, I had to fuss over Tobio and Romero a bit before finding you! They never call often, enough those big babies! Anyway, what’s your plan for tonight?” Suga muses, eyes glittering like diamonds in Tatsuki’s direction. 

“Can I hold your hand, Suga- “ Washio mutters, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Koushi. I’m not on duty and you’re not my student or kouhai. I’m Koushi to you, nothing else.” Suga replies, poking a finger in Tatsuki’s broad chest. “None of that sensei talk tonight, or else!” 

Tatsuki swallows, trying not to get aroused by the thought of the schoolteacher bossing him around. _It’s the first date Tatsuki, keep your damn composure and your pants on._ He takes Suga, no Koushi’s hand in his and nearly short circuits. Koushi’s hand is like a bonfire compared to his own frosty hands, melting at his gentle touch. 

“First, dinner and then a walk before I take you home, can’t have you all alone in the dark now. Follow me!” Tatsuki murmurs.

The ramen shop was quiet, not silent. Murmurs of Washio’s name were ones Suga picked up on, mostly “There’s our favorite customer! He brought a date, too!”. Not a single word of slander against him or his giant of a date, who simply smiled back at him. 

Once they were seated, Tatsuki kissed Koushi’s hands, a silent thank you for tonight.

“Do they have spicy noodles? Strange question, I know but I was curious.” Koushi inquires, his smile still small as his fingertips brushed against Tatsuki’s. Sea against sand, each brief rush caused Tatsuki to feel even more alive as he took in the schoolteacher.

Eyes the shade of amber, easy to get lost in like a walk in the forest. Skin like silk, soft across his own skin. _So this is fate, precariously pulling the most unique of people to each other._

Once they ordered their dinner, Koushi got thick udon noodles, with gojuchang and bonito flakes mixed with nori and Tatsuki’s being filled with green onions and egg, barely any salt to be found.

“Open your mouth for me, please! I want you to try some! I think you might like it!” Suga coos, raising his chopsticks up to Tatsuki’s mouth.

_It’s warm and almost sweet. Wait, there’s the spice he mentioned. Oh my goodness, it’s sweet again._ Washio’s brain mimicked a swimming pool, drowning in the flavors of chili and faint touches of honey. 

“What do you think of it? Pretty tasty, right? Can I try yours?” Koushi asks, curious and innocent all at once. Tatsuki lifts his chopsticks to Koushi’s lips, soft, plump as fresh raspberries in the sun. Watching him eat his food, taken from him, really nearly short-circuited Washio. 

_I’m going to die at the hands of silver hair and amber eyes, and I haven’t even kissed him yet. He’s so enchanting that I may fall apart at his every command._

“Washio? Are you ok? You seem distracted, am I really that adorable?” Suga coos, causing Tatsuki to blush ridiculously. 

“You definitely are. Tell me everything, right down to your dreams. Oh, I guess I was being too eager?” Tatsuki responds, his mouth and face sharing a hue of cherry red. 

“No no no! Just let me eat more of your food and I’ll tell you _almost everything_ you want to know. Just know I’ll ask the exact same in return from you and dessert. Let me start from the beginning….” Koushi says, weaving his hand with Tatsuki’s free one.

~x~

They finish dinner, milk glasses for both of them afterward so that they could enjoy their ice cream and funnel cake without the waves of heat in the background of their taste buds. 

“How do you feel about ice cream and funnel cake, Koushi?” Tatsuki inquires, still holding his hand.

“I like matcha green tea and I’ve never tried funnel cake,” Koushi replied, moving in to bump shoulders with Tatsuki.

They walked down the street reaching downtown, noisy, and bathed in vibrant color as the sun started to make its farewell for the day. Sugawara looked even more otherworldly like this, hazes of orange making his silver hair glow, the brown in his eyes appear hazel and gold and his already obvious beauty amplified.

“You look at me so lovingly, something on your mind _Tatsuki-chan?”_ Suga coos, a tease on his tongue. 

  
  


What Tatsuki didn’t know is how Suga saw him in the light. No, he couldn’t see the way Koushi saw the contrast between his blue eyes intensified by the sun or the way he appeared softer as the sun made his whole body appear ethereal, almost unreal to Koushi.

“Just how beautiful you really are. The sunset seems to amplify that for me. I’ve never been so lucky to know such a beautiful person… all around.” He replies, staring Koushi straight in the eyes.

Tatsuki lifts his mouth to meet Koushi’s neck, then his wrists and hands before finally kissing his lips. There’s still traces of ramen on his lips, then the ice cream they shared. _Sticky sweet like caramel, and soft like funnel cake. I want it all, Koushi, please let me have it._

The bubble the pair has made breaks upon a thought dawning in Koushi’s mind.

“Oh shit. It’s so late and I just missed the last train back. Shit shit _shit_.” Koushi starts to panic until Tatsuki’s arms wrap around him. For a moment, they feel the other’s heartbeat. Koushi, fast as a jackrabbit being pursued while Tatsuki, steady as a taiko drum anchored himself to him.

“Stay over. I-I mean I have somewhere you can sleep! No need to panic, I promise. Let me take you home?” Tatsuki inquires, trying to soothe Koushi.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re attempting to be uncouth and accost me. However, I’d rather be with you instead of trying to find a taxi home, honestly. Hope you aren’t sick of me yet.” Suga snorts, taking the other’s hand in his own.

The trip home was slow, but Tatsuki and Koushi enjoyed that. Tatsuki was swimming in his thoughts, while Koushi was trying not to blush or scream.

_My god, how did I convince him to stay over? He’s so gorgeous, could have anyone… yet he wants me and I want him like the stars want the sky. Koushi, please know my intentions are pure._

_Tatsuki, Tatsuki, Tatsuki. Washio. Washio Koushi? Sugawara Tatsuki? Slow down, fuck. He’s letting you stay over, don’t freak out, breathe. He is being kind and hospitable, pull it together!_

Once they arrive at Tatsuki’s apartment, Suga relaxes as Tatsuki searches for clothes and his extra kotatsu so Koushi can sleep peacefully.

“I’m going to kill Akinori next time I lay my eyes on him, I swear.” Tatsuki exclaims, noticing his extra kotatsu is gone. For a moment, he sits in his anger until he realizes what that means.

_Koushi and I are sharing a bed. FUCK, Koushi and I are sharing a bed._

“I’m guessing your spare has come up missing? It’s fine, I can take ~”

“SHARE THE BED WITH ME. Gods, I’m so sorry Koushi. Normally I’m much more put together than this. At least then you have somewhere warm to sleep. I insist on it.” Tatsuki says, wanting to turn into complete and absolute dust in that moment.

“Oh Tatsuki, you sweet fool. You’re fine and I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind. I like you quite a bit. I’ll go change, ok? Just breathe for me, alright? I know you’re a complete gentleman, don’t you worry now.” Koushi soothes, leaving to go change and brush his teeth.

~x~

_The sun made Tatsuki appear angelic, Koushi realizes._ Not like yesterday, where it softened his every aspect, but rather sharpened them. It forced one to look in awe at how beautiful the man really was. Koushi quietly slipped from the other man’s grasp and sought out food to make breakfast with, humming as he cooked.

“Good morning, cute stuff. Do you prefer strawberry or blueberry crepes? Whichever one you don't pick is for pancakes for brunch! Tatsuki?” Tatsuki was taken by Koushi, a vision in a worn, tattered Fukurodani VBC shirt ending at the tops of his thighs, with ankle socks covered in little bluebirds.

“Blueberry, those gremlins don’t deserve the good fruit after embarrassing me on our date. I also can order juice and everything else since they get here at 12:30.” Tatsuki scowled, remembering how they embarrassed him on their phone call earlier that week.

“Tatsuki, you will do no such thing! I’m perfectly happy making us and the boys' brunch today. Not to mention I’ve already started bacon, toast, finished waffles, and found jam and marmalade. Now sit, you still look, sleepy love. I’ll text the boys in thirty minutes and you can get anything I need then. Who all is coming again?” Suga eyes the middle blocker, and Tatsuki knows he’s lost whatever battle he was pursuing.

“Yes, Koushi. Can we talk before they get here?” Washio asks, his voice neutral and steady as he gazed at the schoolteacher.

“Of course. Was last night weird for you? Did I snore?” Suga replies, his voice betraying his nervousness. 

“No, not at all. Are we together now? I realized I didn't ask properly before we fell asleep and ~” Tatsuki paused, realizing how forward he was, and tried to explain himself until he felt lips prod and probe at his own.

Suga tasted like the apricot marmalade he found in the pantry this time. Tatsuki lifted him into his arms, resting his head in Koushi’s neck. 

“Of course I wanna be yours, Tattsun. I’m wearing your clothes, cooking in your flat and kissing you. I don’t want anyone else but you. Be my partner, forever?” Suga giggles, cradling his head in his hands.

“I would be honored. Let me help you finish ~” 

“WE'RE HERE TATUSKI!” Komori shouts, Suna and Tobio in tow behind him. Koushi giggles before their guests can see them in their current state.

“We have rosé and sangria. My darling insisted, and I can rarely say no to Motoya.” Rintarou grumbles.

Brunch goes well, despite having to feed eleven people (Washio and Suga included) and everyone taking seconds and more as they chattered and caught up. Washio held Suga’s hand under the table, fingers interlocked like a binding, a promise to be steadfast to each other. 

Once everyone leaves, the kitchen is cleaned up and food stacked in the fridge, Koushi turns to Tatsuki again. 

“Tatsuki, kiss me again, please? I adore your kisses and ~”

Washio simply picks up his partner, kissing him everywhere and carrying him back to his room for a long, warm afternoon lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
